


Wash Away the Bruises

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Top John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short post-case shower sex pwp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash Away the Bruises

John sighed as the hot water struck his skin. Bits of blood swirled down the drain; not his. A bruise stained his right side where he'd taken the blow for Sherlock. At least they'd caught the bastard and he wouldn't be hurting anyone else.

Still, he was tired and sore. The bathroom door opened and he smiled, letting the water run down his hair and face as he closed his eyes. Sherlock was almost silent as he stepped behind him. He rested a hand on his hip and kissed his shoulder.

Turning under the spray, John cupped his face and kissed his swollen and cut lip before tugging him down for a proper kiss. He gently opened Sherlock's mouth with his tongue, tasting the hint of blood. Moaning, Sherlock wrapped a hand around John's growing erection. He thrust minutely into his hand.

John put one hand on Sherlock's shoulder, pushing lightly. He moved down, kissing just below the bruise as he settled onto his knees, ignoring the warm water running down his chest. John ran a hand through his wet hair, tugging lightly towards his cock. Sherlock lapped at the head, making him moan.

"More," said John hotly, tugging his hair harder and watching his lover's cock twitch in response. Obediently Sherlock wrapped his lips around him, laving with his tongue as John thrust deeper into his mouth.

John shifted them so the water ran down Sherlock's hair and back instead. He watched as the curls went limp and the rivulets blazed a trail down the pale expanse to that magnificent arse. "You want me to fuck you?"

Sherlock pulled off and looked up at him with lust blown eyes. "Please," he said softly, caressing John's thighs. Sherlock pressed a kiss to the hollow of his hip.

John carefully stepped around Sherlock. He moved forward on hands and knees, water still striking his back as John grabbed the lube from the shelf. John pressed a kiss to his spine. "You're amazing like this."

He only moaned as John's fingers pressed inside. Kissing down his back as his fingers worked, John nipped at his arse, making Sherlock groan with pleasure. He reached around to fondle his balls, adding another finger, noticing the tremor in Sherlock's arms. "Too much?"

Sherlock shook his head. John sat back against the back of the tub. "Come here."

Shifted to his knees, Sherlock scooted back until he was nearly in John's lap. John guided him down, watching as his cock slowly entered his lover, groaning at the tight heat. When Sherlock was settled he started thrusting slowly, wrapping one hand around Sherlock's cock.

"John," Sherlock moaned, head against his shoulder, soaking wet hair dripping into his eyes. John kissed his cheek and brushed his hair to the side, moving a little faster as Sherlock braced his hands on the side of the tub.

"I'll never let anyone really hurt you," promised John softly. "I will always protect you."

Sherlock turned  and kissed him hard, wrapping his arms around John's neck. John wrapped his free arm around Sherlock's waist, driving up into him as Sherlock's cry was swallowed up by his mouth.

John groaned as Sherlock squeezed him and came just after, crushing his lover against him as if afraid of letting go.

Sherlock bit his lip and John reluctantly loosened his grip. With a small chuckle, Sherlock kissed him before slipping out of his lap and grabbing the washcloth to clean them both up. John watched him with a lazy, gentle smile. Sherlock finished and swiped his nose. "I think we both deserve a good nights sleep."

"I'll never make it up the stairs," complained John as Sherlock shut off the water.

"Good thing my bed is right here."

John got to his feet and wrapped Sherlock in a towel, kissing him gently. Sherlock kissed him back with just as much love as they made their way to bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
